Sakura Goes Camping
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sakura's parents are in trouble with the Mafia. So they send Sakura to a forest hoping she'll be safe. There she meets Lee, who's past has also been affected by the Mafia. Can Lee help Sakura save her parents? Will Lee win her heart? SakuLee
1. Sakura Goes Camping

A/N: I was sitting in front of my computer with writer's block, and this idea just sorta popped into my head. I know a lot of my stories seem to involve forests, but please bear with me! Speaking is in "…" and thinking is in '…'

**Sakura Goes Camping**

**Chapter 1**

A teenage girl was hiking through a forest. Her pink hair was damp with sweat and the heavy blue backpack on her back wasn't helping much. This girl's name is Sakura.

'Just great. This is the last time I convince mom to let me go camping alone.' Sakura thought. She had been out here for 4 hours already and she still couldn't find a decent place to camp. A stream glistened nearby. Sakura sat her backpack down and gratefully dunked her head in the cool water. As she wiped some water out of her green eyes, Sakura pulled out a sandwich from her backpack.

'Alright, mom packed peanut butter!' Sakura smiled. Her mom knew how much Sakura enjoyed peanut butter sandwiches. Sakura munched on the sandwich and surveyed the camp area. It was already past noon, and light was fading quickly. There were some trees for firewood, and the stream for water. All Sakura had to do was put up the tent. Sakura tried to read the directions but half was in Spanish and the other half was in German. The last part looked like it was written in Indian or something.

"You have to be kidding me!" Sakura sighed out loud. She tried to pitch the tent but ended up with a sore foot and two broken poles.

'Ok, the tent isn't going to happen. That's fine. I can sleep under the stars tonight.' So that's what Sakura did. She got a fire going and moved her sleeping bag closer to the warmth. Her stomach growled and Sakura pulled out a bag of chips. Before she could eat any, something rustled in the bushes. Sakura looked around and found herself face to face with a bear. It was huge and its eyes had a hungry look about them. Sakura gave a shaky laugh and held out a chip.

"A-Are you hungry little guy?" The bear let out a roar. Sakura screamed and jumped up. Abandoning all common sense Sakura started running. She knew you shouldn't try to out run a bear, especially at night, but fear was taking over. The tree branches cut at her arms and tore her clothes. She could hear the bear right behind her, snarling. Soon Sakura's vision became blurry, for she started crying.

'Great. I'm running blindly through a deserted forest with a bear chasing me. And I thought this would be fun…' Sakura was to busy thinking to notice the innocent little tree root sticking out of the ground. Her foot snagged onto the root and Sakura hit the ground hard. Pain shot up through her leg and she cried out,

"Help!" Sakura knew nobody was coming, so she closed her eyes and waited for the worst. But it never came. Confused, Sakura opened her eyes and squinted into the darkness. Something was tying the bear to a tree.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked. Sakura thought it sounded like a guy, probably about 16.

"W-Who are you?" Sakura was afraid. Being alone and injured with a stranger. What luck.

"We will talk about that later. Right now you need medical attention." Strong arms picked up Sakura and carried her bridal style. They walked for awhile and Sakura wondered how this guy could see without any light. Soon they came to a cabin. Light shown through the windows and Sakura was able to see some of this stranger's face. He appeared to have dark hair and there was something big and bushy above his eyes.

'Not what I'd call handsome.' Sakura thought. He sat her down and opened the cabin door. It was a nice cabin. There was a living room, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms.

"Welcome to my home. I am Rock Lee." Lee introduced himself and smiled. His smile was bright, and it made Sakura's eyes water. Lee had black hair and black eyes. He had the bushiest eyebrows ever to exist, and his clothes were out of style. But he was polite and seemed nice.

"Hello. I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura noticed how torn up her own clothes had gotten. Lee seemed to notice too. He walked into one of the bedrooms and came back with a pair of jeans and a baggy tee shirt.

"Your clothes are ripped, but you can barrow these." He handed Sakura the clothes. She tried to walk but failed.

"Is it your leg?" Lee asked. Without waiting for an answer Lee helped her to the bathroom.

"You can change and there is a first aid kit. Go ahead and fix yourself up." Lee closed the door. When Sakura came back out Lee had made them a pot of tea and a bowl of cereal. Sakura limped over.

"Sorry, I'm low on groceries right now." Lee and Sakura sat down at the kitchen table. Lee sipped his tea and watched Sakura eat.

"So, Lee, what are you doing all the way out here? Where are your parents?" Sakura inquired. Lee felt his eyes water but he forced them not to cry.

"Oh. Well, they were murdered a couple of years ago. This cabin was our summer home. We used to live in a real nice house. The town is only a two-hour walk from here. We were low on money and my father borrowed some from the Mafia. He worked so hard to return the money. They don't like waiting, and my father kept pleading with them to give us more time. So one night, they came to my house and shot my parents. I was hiding, and they didn't see me. Over the next few months, I tried to get a job so I could keep the house, but failed. Nobody believed a Mafia member killed my parents, and I was forced to leave my home and everything. Not many people knew about this vacation house, so I live here now." Sakura sat there stunned.

"But what do you do for food?" Sakura asked, afraid of the answer. "

Well, every other day I go to town and try to earn some money. If I can't get food, then I just search the forest. I know it pretty well." Lee gulped down the rest of his tea.

"So why are you here Sakura?" Now it was Lee's turn to ask.

"My mom said I needed to get out of the house for awhile. I don't know why, but her and my dad have been acting kind of strange lately. She suggested I go camping with my friends. But I wanted to go alone, and my dad convinced her to let me. My luck ran out after that though. I couldn't understand my tent instructions, a bear came, I tripped over a stupid root, and all my stuff is gone. So now I'm here talking with you." Sakura watched as Lee absorbed this information.

"Hmm, that is odd. How long are you suppose to stay in these woods?"

"My mom said I'll know when it's safe to come home." Lee nodded and stood up.

"Well, your welcome to stay with me until then. I have plenty of room. Besides, I don't want you out there on your leg." Lee offered. Sakura agreed. Lee told her she was allowed to sleep in his parent's room.

"I'm just across the hall. Wake me up if you need anything." He said before walking into his room and shutting the door. Sakura snuggled into the soft pillows and fell asleep instantly.

A/N: I know, it was rather short. I promise it'll get better though! I don't know how I thought of this. Like I said, the idea just kinda popped into my head. My friend is obsessed with Hollow Ichigo from Bleach, which I don't own. He was in the Mafia. Maybe that's how I got it?


	2. Emiko and Kei Hana

A/N: I know, so far there hasn't been much SakuLee going on. But your patience will be rewarded, I can guarantee it!

Sakura Goes Camping

Chapter 2

At first Sakura wondered where she was. Then yesterday's memories flooded throughout her mind. Sakura sat up suddenly and winced. Her leg had grown stiff and it hurt to move. The smell of pancakes tickled her nose as she tried to stand up. Lee walked in carrying a tray of pancakes, eggs, toast, and orange juice.

"You can lay back down Sakura. Today you're going to eat breakfast in bed." Lee gently pushed Sakura back down and sat the tray in her lap.

"Eat up." Lee told her. A dusty TV was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Lee, do you get electricity out here? Or cable?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, my dad hooked up some solar powered wires and stuff. Why?" Lee blew some dust off of the TV screen. After messing around with it for a minute or two Lee was able to turn it on.

"It would be nice to keep up with the world. Let's watch the news." Sakura stated. Lee thought that idea was wonderful. So he sat beside Sakura and they watched the news together.

"And in other news, a local family has been torn apart. Here we are, live at the Haruno residence." The news lady said. Sakura dropped her fork and stared. There was her house. And it was mostly burnt to the ground.

"There is no sign of any bodies. Eyewitnesses report they did in fact see Mr. Kyle Haruno and Mrs. Suki Haruno earlier yesterday morning. Their daughter, Sakura Haruno, is no where to be seen. I have with me one of Sakura's friends. Miss, what would you like to say?" The camera switched to a girl with blonde hair.

"Hello world. I'm Ino, one of Sakura's dearest friends. And I just want to say that Sakura, If you can see us right now, me, Hinata, Temari, and TenTen are here for you!" Ino then started crying and the news lady came back on.

"Authorities think this is a gang-related crime and urge anyone who knows where the Haruno's are to please come forward. Back to you Tim." The news lady finished her report and Lee turned the TV off. An awkward silence filtered between them.

"Sakura?" Lee's voice was soft and comforting. Sakura burst into tears. Lee pulled Sakura closer to him and she cried on his shoulder.

"They knew somebody was after us, that's why they wanted me to leave!" Sakura sobbed.

'Where are my parents?' Sakura rubbed her red eyes.

"Sakura, this is what happened when my family was attacked by the Mafia…" Lee hated to say it, but Sakura had a right to know.

"The…Mafia? The Mafia are the ones who did this?" Sakura felt hollow inside.

"It would appear so." Lee watched as Sakura trembled.

"I'm going to find them and save my family." Sakura stood up. It hurt, but she limped towards the door anyway.

"Sakura, wait!" Lee jumped up and held onto her arm.

"I know Lee. It's dangerous, I shouldn't do it, just skip the lecture." Sakura didn't mean to sound snappish. Lee however, smiled.

"Yeah, your probably right about the danger and everything. So I'm coming with you." That wasn't what Sakura had expected to hear.

"I can tell you are surprised. They ruined my life and I won't let them ruin yours. Besides, I have inside information." Lee watched as Sakura smiled.

"Alright. From now on you are my partner in crime." Sakura held out her hand and Lee shook it.

"But there is one problem. You and I have to go undercover. So that means new identities." Lee nodded towards a closet. Inside were boxes stuffed with clothes.

"My parents used their old clothes for wash rags and stuff." Lee said over his shoulder as he pulled the boxes out. They had fun trying on the different clothes. Sakura decided to wear a light blue sweatshirt and a pair of old, faded blue jeans. Lee went with a pair of baggy shorts and a basketball jersey. They both pulled on gray tennis shoes.

"Now we need aliases." Sakura thought for a minute.

"I think I'll be called….Emiko Hana." It took Lee a little while before he could come up with a name.

"How about Kei Hana? We can be siblings." Sakura agreed.

"Remember Emiko, it is important that you heal your leg. Then we will begin Operation: Destroy Mafia Scum! Or, O.D.M.S." Lee, or Kei, thought the name sounded cool and Sakura didn't argue.

"Hey, somebody might notice you Sakura! We have to change your looks." Lee pulled out some hair dye and scissors. Sakura clutched her long pink hair. Slowly Lee walked up to her, and Sakura felt nothing but dread.

For the next two weeks Lee forced Sakura to stay in bed. She was only allowed to get up to use the bathroom, and even then Lee insisted that he carry her. Sakura was starting to get the feeling Lee liked her. When she complimented on how clean his cabin is, his face burned brighter then the sun. Maybe she was just imagining it. Anyway, after those two long weeks Sakura's leg was finally healed. It felt good to run and jump again.

"So, how do you feel?" Lee asked Sakura one morning.

"Lee, I could fly if I wanted!" Sakura replied. She stood up and twirled in a circle.

"And it's all thanks to you!" Sakura hugged Lee tightly. His face was red again, and he stuttered

"W-Why thank you Sakura!" Sakura let go and added,

"I guess now that we're siblings we shouldn't do that."

"Yeah, good point." Lee felt sad about that, but pushed the thought away.

'Right now we need to focus on saving Sakura's parents. I need to give this situation my fullest attention. I won't rest until we save her family. Perhaps by then Sakura will love me back….' Lee's face was blank.

"Lee?" Sakura snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Wha- Oh, yes. You are right." So with that said the two teens packed their bags. The plan was to blend in with the new street kids. Then, get into the Mafia. Like an inside spy. In order to do that, Sakura thought it would be best for them to live on the streets for awhile. So they packed a change of clothes and some food. That's it. Then they started the two-hour walk. Sakura felt an urge to run home.

'I don't have a home anymore.' Sakura reminded herself bitterly. They kept to the sides of the streets and avoided everyone's eyes. The evening was approaching. Lee doubted anyone would recognize the new Sakura. She had short, black hair with red streaks going through it. Lee was able to find a pair of contact lenses so Sakura's eyes were black, like Lee's. Sakura felt her heart leap as they walked down the crowded streets. A group of depressed girls were walking towards them. And those girls happened to be Sakura's best friends. Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari all walked past. They backed away to avoid Sakura and Lee. Sakura heard TenTen mutter

"Street kids." Before the girls walked away. Lee took notice of Sakura's sudden misery.

"Those your friends?" Lee asked. Sakura nodded.

"Well, let's just go and find a nice dark alleyway to sleep in…." Lee tried to be funny, but Sakura wasn't in a laughing mood.

A/N: Well that was chapter 2. Do you like the new names I picked out for Sakura and Lee? They are real Japanese names. Emiko is smiling child, Hana is flower, and Kei is respectful.


	3. I Joined The Mafia And Got A Dumb Name!

A/N: I posted 2 chapters in one day…That's unusual. I want to take a moment to remind everyone to leave a review or two. They really mean a lot to me and I appreciate it! Oh darn, I forgot the disclaimer again…I always do that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. And I'm sorry for not putting that in earlier!

**Sakura Goes Camping**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura and Lee did manage to find a dark alleyway to sleep in. They even found a few cardboard boxes to sleep on. When morning came, Sakura awoke to find Lee was gone. Not many people were out on the streets yet.

"Le- I mean, Kei?" Sakura almost said Lee, and she mentally slapped herself.

"Kei?" Sakura repeated. Sakura hesitated to leave the alleyway.

'What if he comes back? But then again, he might be in trouble…' Sakura didn't know what to do. Until two teenagers walked by. They were guys, and their clothes were so ragged and torn Sakura was sure they'd fall right off if she would touch them. Although both of them were wearing a gold chain with a glittery M on it.

"Yeah, we sure showed him!" One of the guys giggled.

"Teach that bushy browed freak what happens when he gets all up in my crib!" The other one commented. They high fived each other and Sakura nervously walked up to them.

"Excuse me, what did you do with the bushy browed freak?" The two guys exchanged looks of surprise but the older of the two smiled.

"Why do you want to know? A girl like you can do so much better then dorks like him." Sakura became aware that the older guy moved very close to her.

"He's my brother. I'm Emiko Hana." Sakura attempted to smile but the guys laughed.

"I see. Well, I can't remember right now. Maybe a little kiss would refresh my memory?" The older guy leaned in and Sakura did the first thing she thought to do; slap him. Both guys stared at Sakura. Then, the younger one cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, you dead now girl." He threatened.

"Street Dog, relax man. You know I like them ones who fight back." The older guy was amused.

"But Daddy Gangsta, she has a bad look about her." Street Dog exclaimed.

"So, she just had one to many babies. Ain't her fault she's so good lookin." Daddy Gangsta shrugged.

'I don't think they even realize I'm here…' Sakura thought as she slowly backed away. Then she ran. Sakura could hear their shouts behind her but she only ran faster. Sakura's feet were naturally taking her around the town. She soon found herself at the local playground. Nobody was there, except for a bushy figure hanging from the monkey bars. Sakura walked towards the figure and moaned.

Lee was hanging by his underwear, and blood was drizzling from his nose.

"Kei! Kei, are you alright?" Sakura saw a sharp stick nearby and cut Lee loose. He fell to the ground and winced.

"I think they broke my nose Emiko…" Lee stood up. He felt dizzy and Sakura had to hold onto him.

"Don't worry, I took a first aid class before." Sakura and Lee walked back to their cardboard boxes and Sakura dug around in the garbage cans until she found a dirty old piece of paper.

"Kei, use this to stop the bleeding." Sakura told him.

"What happened anyway?" Lee grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I was trying to find a decent place to use as a bathroom, and as I was passing the playground these two guys come out. They start yelling about how I'm in their territory, and I told them they could shove that crap up their buts. But they didn't like that…" By now the sun was fully out and the streets were getting noisy and busy.

"I'm going to see if I can find us some food. Stay here." Sakura instructed. Cautiously Sakura walked onto the streets. Most people ignored her and she them. It hurt to see people she knew ignore her.

'Lee said we might have to steal what we need. If we act all goody good, then they might suspect us…But so many things could go wrong with this mission...' Sakura was to busy thinking to watch were she was going. With a thud Sakura ran into somebody.

"Sorry!" Sakura gasped as she stood up.

"Watch it!" The woman snapped. It was Ino's mom.

"Don't you street kids have any manners?" Sakura swallowed and nodded.

"I'll get on that miss." Sakura ran off quickly. She didn't stop running until a food stand came into view. It sold a lot of cheap breads, veggies, and dairy. Sakura stared wistfully at the food. The food stand manager was a large guy with a head full of thick, curly brown hair. He had a matching mustache.

"What is it, couldn't have another baby to sell for food money?" The manager asked. Sakura was getting annoyed.

'Why is it that everyone thinks I've had 20 kids or something? Am I fat?' Sakura took a deep breath and said,

"No sir, that's not it. I have no children, just a brother. We're trying to get some food, but we have no money…." Sakura ended sadly.

"What's your name anyway?" The manager questioned.

"Emiko Hana." Sakura answered. The manager thought for a minute.

"Call me Dave. And I think you're a decent young girl, so you're welcome around here anytime. Go ahead, take what you need." Dave smiled at Sakura's face.

"B-But Dave! I couldn't!" Sakura was starting to grin.

"Take it or I'll have your but thrown in jail for loitering." Dave joked. Sakura grabbed some bread, cheese, and apples.

"Thanks!" Sakura bowed and ran back to where Lee was.

"Kei, look!" Sakura briefly explained what happened and Lee let out a joyful whoop. Without thinking Lee pulled Sakura into a hug.

"Emiko, you are the greatest!" He exclaimed. Then, realizing what he was doing, Lee let go. They ate their breakfast in awkward silence.

"Kei, I have to ask you something that's been bothering me." Sakura was embarrassed to ask, but she had to.

"What?" Lee put down his half-eaten apple.

"A lot of people think I've had 20 kids…Do I look fat or something?" There, she asked it. Lee was stunned.

"No! You're beautiful Emiko! And don't let jerks like that tell you otherwise!" Lee answered. Sakura smiled. Then Street Dog and Daddy Gangsta stuck their heads in the alleyway.

"Hey, Emiko, come here! You wanna be making some money? Come join the Mafia with us!" They whispered. Lee and Sakura stared at each other.

'Could it really be that simple?' They both thought.

"I've wanted to my whole life! But I'll only do it if Kei can join to!" Sakura watched as Daddy Gangsta pondered it.

"Well, he does seem kinda tough. Ok. Follow us. And act natural." The four walked down the street with Daddy Gangsta in the lead. Sakura tried to sound casual when she asked,

"Who's the leader of the Mafia anyway?" Daddy Gangsta and Street Dog stopped walking.

"We don't speak of the Master like that!" They hissed at her.

"Oh, sorry. Well, what do we have to do?" Lee thought Sakura was being a bit too curious but the others didn't seem to mind.

"Ha, newbies." Street Dog laughed.

"You do what you're told to do, and don't ask questions. Being new and all, the worst you'll have to do is deliver." Street Dog answered.

"Like deliver a baby?" Lee cocked his head to the side.

"Do we have to steal the baby then or something?" Street Dog and Daddy Gangsta laughed so hard their ribs hurt.

"H-He thinks it's a baby!" Daddy Gangsta said between laughs.

"No. Like deliver the goods." He added seriously.

"Oh." Lee assumed that meant drugs. They walked to the other side of town and then kept walking.

"How far is it?" Lee looked around. The area was becoming more and more quiet and farm like. Quite different from what they were going to do.

"Not far Kei Man." Daddy Gangsta replied. "Kei Man?" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, that's right Emiko-Kane." Street Dog raised an eye as Lee giggled this time.

"What, you don't dig your names?" Lee and Sakura put on straight faces.

"No, they're great." They said in unison. The group walked for at least another hour. Soon they stopped in front of an abnormally large rock. Daddy Gangsta walked up to it and tapped the rock right in the middle. A door appeared and they walked inside. They traveled down a long and narrow staircase. When that came to an end there was a large wooden door with a lock. Street Dog pulled out a blood red key and opened the door. Nothing could have prepared Sakura and Lee for what they saw.

A/N: I bet you're curious as to what's behind that door, huh? I'll update soon, don't worry! Wow, Sakura and Lee have a lot of names now….but I really don't know much about the Mafia, so I'm making a lot of this up as I go. But then again, isn't that the best kind?


	4. The Worst First Kiss Ever

**A/N: I hope the suspense didn't kill you guys. Now, let's find out what's behind the door!**

**Sakura Goes Camping**

**Chapter 4**

They found themselves in an incredibly large room. Apparently they were underground, because the earthy walls and dirt floor gave off a horrible underground smell. Lights hung from the ceiling every few feet, casting long shadow everywhere. One the other side of the room was a raised platform. On it was a fancy looking chair. The person on the chair gave Sakura the creeps. His long black hair had an oily look to it, and his reddish eyes gleamed with malice. He wore a dirty dark blue robe and held a whip in his hand. And he was looking at something.

"Hurry up slaves!" The man snapped. Sakura followed his gaze downwards and saw hundreds of people below her. Their feet were all chained together and they were coated in layers of dirt. They all had a pick ax or a shovel and seemed to be digging at the ground. Every now and then another person would walk around with a whip. He always wore nice but dirty clothes and had a scowl upon his face. If somebody would stop to cough or stretch he whipped them.

"Get back to work you pieces of trash!" He yelled. Street Dog and Daddy Gangsta walked past all the prisoners and up onto the platform. They bowed and said softly,

"Master McMuffin."

"Who are they?" McMuffin's eyes narrowed.

"They are newbies we found up on the east crib. They got style; could be of some use." Street Dog informed the 'Master'.

"And the girl, she's smoking hot!" Daddy Gangsta added with a smirk. Lee moved slightly closer to Sakura.

"What are your names?" McMuffin barked.

"E-Emiko Hana." Sakura stuttered slightly.

"Kei Hana." Lee wasn't smiling.

'I don't know if we should do this….' He thought nervously.

"We call 'em Emiko-Kane and Kei Man." Street Dog added. McMuffin pondered for a bit.

"Alright, I'll give you a shot. If you screw this up, I'll fill your world with hate and pain, got that?" Sakura and Lee nodded.

"For your first mission, I need Kei to deliver to the west crib. Bob can go with you. Emiko, you and Daniel will go talk to one of my homies; he's behind pay again. Rough him up a bit for me, ok?" The four nodded.

"Who is Daniel and Bob?" Sakura asked.

"Me and Street Dog. Only Master can call us by our real names." Daddy Gangsta said quietly.

"Now go!" McMuffin yelled. Lee flinched as a large wad of spit hit him in the face. The four ran back the way they came and didn't stop until they were outside. The door faded back into the rock and the sudden sunlight made their eyes water.

"We'll meet back here after the missions are done." Daddy Gangsta ordered. He put his arm around Sakura's waist. Then he dragged her off. Sakura looked back at Lee and mouthed, 'help me!' but what could Lee do? He did seem angry though.

"Yo, Kei Man, you don't dig Emiko-Kane hanggin with Daddy G?" Street Dog raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just protective of my little sister, that's all." Lee lied.

"Whatever man." The two guys walked to town.

WITH KEI AND STREET DOG…

They didn't have far to walk. It was already 5:30 and fewer people were outside.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lee inquired.

"Heck yeah I do. All we have to do is steal the baby." Lee looked confused.

"But I thought this wasn't that kind of deliver?" He noticed Street Dog snickering.

"Not cool man, not cool…." Lee snapped.

"Hey, there he is! That's Master Nuy. He's the second biggest Mafia leader. Master McMuffin is number one." Street Dog informed Lee. Master Nuy had long red hair pulled into a ponytail. He had dark green eyes that seemed bored, or dead.

"He says Master McMuffin comes up with the best crack ever! That's why we got so much respect, 'cause everyone digs Master Nuy." Street Dog seemed very proud of that and he showed Lee the bag of crack. It looked like salt. The three walked right by one another. Lee looked back in confusion.

"Wait, why did we pass him?" Lee looked at Street Dog.

"Dude, if we stop the police will get us. Look." Street Dog held up a bundle of one hundred-dollar bills.

"I'm going to have to get used to this…" Lee moaned as another drug dealer came forward. After all the drug dealers got their fill of crack, Lee and Street Dog headed back to the rock.

"Bet ya we get there first." Street Dog said.

"Why do you say that?" Lee was getting annoyed from all this gangster talk.

"Everyone knows it takes longer to rough up somebody then to deliver." Street Dog laughed and they continued walking. Street Dog was right, they were the first ones there.

"I hope Daddy G can keep himself under control. The last time he went out with a lady gangster…." Street Dog shuddered at the though.

"Poor Curvy Carrie… She was never the same again." Lee's eyes widened.

'If he so much as touches her, I'm going to kill him!' Lee thought angrily.

WITH EMIKO AND DADDY GANGSTA…

Daddy Gangsta led the way into town.

"So who is this guy we have to beat up?" She was uncomfortable; Daddy Gangsta still hadn't let go of her waist.

"You'll see. And I'm glad you're here, 'cause it'll make my job a lot easier." Daddy Gangsta dragged Sakura to a narrow street. Not many houses lived on this street. They walked up to the first one that came into view. Knocking on the door, Daddy Gangsta looked at his reflection in the window.

"I'm so hot it ain't even funny." He looked at Sakura.

"Right?" Before Sakura could answer, the door opened. There stood a man. He looked to be in his 20's.

"Daddy G?" The man questioned.

"Thanks to you my girl's gonna starve! This is for not paying up the money!" Daddy Gangsta threw his fist into the man's gut. And when the man screamed and fell down Daddy Gangsta kept kicking him and kicking him until the man lay still. Sakura stood there, shocked. Daddy Gangsta pulled on her arm so the man could see her.

"We're taking in street woman. It's gonna be so fun, ya dig? But if you want some of the action, pay up by next Monday." Daddy Gangsta gripped Sakura's arm hard and pulled her down the road. On their way back out of the town Sakura hissed,

"You're hurting me!" Daddy Gangsta glared and slapped Sakura's mouth.

"Babes like you don't talk. You do what your told and please us men." Then Daddy Gangsta shoved Sakura against a tree and kissed her.

'This isn't what I wanted my first kiss to be like…' Sakura thought miserably. Daddy Gangsta's breath smelled like drugs, and he kissed her rough. She didn't like it, and if she tried to brake free he would just hit her in the head. Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks and she did the only thing she could; she kicked him in a very painful place. Daddy Gangsta cussed and rolled on the ground in pain. Sakura ran back towards the rock, hoping Lee would be there. Daddy Gangsta jumped up and chased after Sakura. Soon they were at the rock and Sakura was relieved to see Lee there. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"Why are you crying Emiko?" Lee glared at Daddy Gangsta. She briefly explained what happened and Street Dog hissed,

"Dude, remember what happened to Curvy Carrie? They have jail cells with your name on them!" Daddy Gangsta pressed the center of the rock and didn't say anything. They went back inside the underground room.

'It looks like more people got shoved down here.' Sakura thought sadly. McMuffin was waiting for them.

"It's about time, what took you so long?"

"Daddy Gangsta tried to be funny with Emiko." Lee answered. He almost smirked at the look on Daddy Gangsta's face.

"DO NOT EVER TO THAT AGAIN! WE NEED OUR WOMAN MAFIA MEMBERS!" Master McMuffin shook his whip in means of a threat.

"Yes sir…." Daddy Gangsta bowed.

"I won't hurt her again." But he gave Lee such a horrible death glare Lee could feel it even when he looked away. He was standing very close to Sakura.

"Get some sleep and meet me back here in the morning." McMuffin sat back on his chair and a little girl ran forward. It was hard, for her feet were chained and she carried a large tray.

"Your ice tea Master?" The little girl eyed the whip with fright.

"Thank you. Now run along before I kill your parents." Master McMuffin sipped his ice tea and Sakura, Lee, Street Dog, and Daddy Gangsta all headed back out.

A/N: The Mafia leaders have odd names, I know. I just randomly named them, and thought they were funny. Keep on reading to find out if Sakura's parents are held in the underground room!


	5. McMuffin Meets His Doom

A/N: I feel like sharing something with you guys. The other day, when I was typing this story, my left thumb started twitching. I don't know why, but it usually doesn't do that. So I was trying to type but my thumb just twitched and twitched and it didn't stop until I tried to show my mom. Weird, huh?

**Sakura Goes Camping**

**Chapter 5**

Lee was walking through a meadow. The spring sun was shining and birds were singing. The lake's water gleamed like beams of sunlight. And the flowers were blooming everywhere. He was happy, and smiled as he walked through. Then he saw Sakura. She was sitting on a picnic blanket with a basket beside her. But oddly, her hair was back to pink and her eyes were green again. She waved and shouted,

"Come on Lee!" Lee quickened his pace and sat down beside Sakura.

"I made us some lunch Lee-kun." Sakura giggled as Lee's face turned bright red.

"For us? As in, you and me?" Sakura nodded.

"Who else would I make lunch for?" Lee became aware that Sakura was sitting very close to him. And her face was inches away.

'Her lips seem so soft…' it was almost like Sakura knew what he was thinking. She was leaning towards him, whispering his name. Lee felt like his heart was going to jump out of him. Sakura's soft pink hair fluttered in a passing breeze.

"Lee. Lee? LEE!" Sakura hissed. Lee opened his eyes. He was lying beside Sakura, facing her, with his arms wrapped around her.

"This is kinda awkward Lee…can you let go?" Sakura whispered. Lee nodded and let go. Both their faces were red.

"Um, I'll go get breakfast…" Lee stood up and ran.

'Lee…. I wonder what's going on with him? He sure does look cute when he sleeps though.' Sakura watched as Lee ran faster and faster.

'I wish I didn't have to wake up…' Lee thought as he ran. He stopped in front of Dave's food stand. Lee hadn't met Dave yet, but Sakura had told him all about Dave.

"Excuse me, Dave?" Lee didn't like the look Dave was giving him.

"I don't help Mafia scum." Dave turned around and picked up a loaf of stale bread.

"Sir, I'm not Mafia scum!" Lee said angrily.

"Oh really? I've seen you with those gangster members. Besides, you wear Mafia shirts." Dave shot back.

"Emiko didn't mention you were rude…" Lee muttered. Dave dropped the loaf of stale bread. He turned to Lee.

"Did you say Emiko? Then you must be Kei, her brother. Tell me, how is Emiko? She doesn't come around that much anymore…" Dave sighed.

"Dave, you really care about what happens to Emiko, don't you?" Dave nodded.

"She is such a sweet and innocent girl…why'd she go so wrong with the Mafia?" A single tear slid down his cheek.

"Dave, if I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not the police, not anyone. Do I have your word?" Lee was serious. Dave's eyes narrowed suspiciously and nodded. So Lee told Dave about his and Sakura's mission. He told Dave everything, even their real names. And at the end of Lee's story Dave volunteered to help.

"No Dave. It's too dangerous. But it feels good to let somebody know." Lee gathered an arm full of food and headed back to the alleyway.

'Don't worry Lee. I'll help you and Sakura.' Dave thought.

"Sakura, I kinda told Dave everything." Lee admitted. Sakura dropped her apple.

"What? Why?" She seemed nervous.

"I just felt like he was somebody who should know. But don't worry, he'll keep it a secret." Lee assured her.

'Dave…' Sakura was worried that the Mafia would go after Dave. After a hurried breakfast Sakura mumbled,

"Come on, McMuffin wants to see us." Lee and Sakura got up and started walking towards the secret Mafia hideout. As they walked they pulled on some gold jewelry and both wore black shirts with a giant M on it. It had been a month since the mission started and they hadn't had much luck. No sooner had Sakura and Lee entered the hideout McMuffin appeared beside them.

"Emiko, Kei, I have a very important mission for you today. Do you know what those people are doing down there?" Sakura and Lee glanced at each other.

"Digging?" Sakura guessed.

"Correct. They are digging for a special mineral that makes my crack the best of the best. All of those people are working because they can't pay back money they owe. I need you two to go down there and make sure they dig. And if anyone causes you trouble, deal with them." McMuffin handed Lee a thick brown whip. They climbed down into the large pit where everyone was digging.

"My parents have to be here!" Sakura exclaimed quietly. So their search began. Sakura had once told Lee what her parents looked like. He tried to remember as he walked around. Lee waved to a few of the Mafia members and prayed they stayed out of the way.

Sakura practically ran from person to person. An hour passed with no luck. Sakura was beginning to doubt that her family was here. Until a tall woman with long hair passed by. Her arms were full of heavy earth and she was very dirty. But the ends of her hair were a deep shade of red.

"Suki Haruno?" Sakura inquired. The woman turned around.

"Please, my husband and I need more time! We'll work faster, I promise!" The woman fell to her knees and begged. Sakura always remembered her mom as a smart, strong woman, and it made her angry to see Suki down on the ground like that.

"Bring dad-I mean your husband here." Sakura felt her eyes watering. Suki hurriedly ran to a nearby man. They walked back and bowed again. Kyle Haruno was as dirty as his wife. His white hair was coated in black dirt, and Sakura thought she saw something move. Sakura couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"Mom, dad!" Sakura ran forward and embraced her parents.

"Do we know you?" Kyle asked. Sakura took out the contacts and tossed them to the side.

"This hair dye won't come out for another month, but it's me. Sakura." Kyle and Suki hugged their daughter and started crying.

"How did you find us?" Suki asked.

"Lee helped me. We met in the forest, and the Mafia killed his parents. So Lee decided to help me find you guys. Together we moved to the city as Emiko and Kei Hana, and pretended to be in the Mafia. Really we were just collecting information. " Sakura answered. She held up a thick folder. This folder contained everything there was to know about the Mafia, including its members. Lee appeared suddenly.

"Hey, you found them!" Lee smiled.

"Here son, you have something on your face." Kyle reached over and tried to wipe Lee's eyebrows away.

"Um, dad, those are his eyebrows…" Sakura said. Kyle looked embarrassed as he put his hand down.

"Sorry. They're just so bushy!" He said.

"That's ok, I get that a lot." Lee laughed.

"Tell me something. Why are you in trouble with the Mafia?" Sakura's question caused Lee's laughter to die instantly.

"Kyle, she has a right to know." Suki held Kyle's hand.

"Well, I've been having trouble at work. They're getting rid of a lot of jobs and can't afford to give me a decent salary. I needed money, and didn't know where else to go. The leader seemed nice at first. But then I couldn't pay back the money, and they threatened to kill you and your mother. When your mother found out, she nearly killed me herself. But we knew we had to get you away Sakura. So that's why we sent you camping. Can you forgive us?" Kyle hung his head in shame.

"Of coarse I can." Sakura smiled. Footsteps could be heard behind them. Sakura turned around and gasped. McMuffin was glaring at them.

"I heard the whole story. So you're the Haruno's brat huh? I wondered if maybe you died in that fire we set. Well, now you'll have to die." He pulled out a knife. Suki pulled Sakura closer and the three Haruno's huddled together.

"Get away from them." Lee said as he stepped forward.

"Ha! Kei, or Lee, or whatever your name is, how do you plan on stopping me?" McMuffin swung the knife forward.

"Lee, run! Get away and save yourself!" Sakura yelled. Lee ignored her and blocked the knife but dropped the whip.

"I took a few years of karate back when my parents were still alive." Lee moved into a fighting stance.

"I'm going to avenge their deaths." McMuffin laughed. His laugh was cruel and evil sounding.

"You, who are you?" McMuffin sneered.

"I am Rock Lee. And you killed my parents, Bella and Mark!" Lee glared as McMuffin laughed again.

"I see. And I thought the whole family got wiped out. I must not be paying my men enough now a days." Lee aimed a punch at McMuffin's face.

"Sakura, get out of here. I don't want you to have to see this." Lee yelled over his shoulder. Most of the prisoners were watching now.

"Mom, dad, stay here!" Sakura jumped up and grabbed the whip.

"Sakura!" They yelled. Sakura ignored them and ran to McMuffin's chair. A single gangster remained behind.

"Come on girly!" He said, pulling out a knife. Sakura used the whip to knock the knife out of the gangster's hand. He gasped and ran to the exit.

'It's a good thing me and Lee studied the hideout blueprints.' Sakura thought. She pushed the chair aside and found a small red button. She pushed it and a computer screen appeared from the ceiling.

"Self destruction count down begins now. 20.19.18." And it continued counting down. The lights flickered and the walls were caving in. All the prisoners screamed and any of the remaining gangsters all ran for the exit.

"Come back you cowards!" McMuffin yelled. Lee punched McMuffin's stomach.

"Lee, the key!" Sakura shouted. Lee grabbed a key that was hanging from McMuffin's waist. He threw it and Sakura caught it. She jammed the key into the chains on the prisoner's feet and freed them. The prisoners all ran to the exit as well.

"10.9.8." Sakura jumped back down and ran to her parents.

"Lee, this place is going to blow!" She shouted. Lee looked at McMuffin.

"Bye bye now. I guess you failed at avenging your parent's deaths. They must have been even more worthless then you, and that's saying something." McMuffin sneered. He pushed a button on his watch and a jetpack appeared on McMuffin's back. He flew up and hit the ceiling.

"Ow…" McMuffin wailed. Giant chunks of rock flew down. Lee ran and grabbed Sakura's hand. He pulled her towards the exit, Kyle and Suki in pursuit. No sooner had the four made it out then the place exploded.

"Ahh!" Sakura, Lee, Kyle, and Suki yelled as they were pushed to the ground. Police and news crews flooded the scene. Sakura handed the police the file on the Mafia. Suki and Kyle went up for an interview but Sakura and Lee said they needed to go for a walk. They walked around and talked. Sakura hadn't let go of Lee's hand yet.

"Thanks for all your help Lee. Without you, I would have never seen my parents again." Sakura stopped walking.

"It was my pleasure. I just wish I could have avenged my parent's death…" Lee looked at the ground sadly. His eyes widened when something soft pushed against his lips. He looked up and saw Sakura, all the space between them gone. And when they broke apart Sakura pulled him into a big hug.

"I love you Lee, and McMuffin was wrong. Neither you nor your parents are worthless. They'd be proud of you." She whispered.

"Do you really mean that? Because I love you too!" Lee whispered back.

"Sakura, time to go home." Suki called. The two teens pulled away from each other.

"Mom! How long have you been there?" Sakura asked, her face turning red.

"Long enough. Lee dear, I was wondering if you'd like to come with us. I'd gladly help you find a place of your own. Who knows, maybe it'll be close to where we live. Then you could see Sakura every day." Suki said with a smile. Lee nodded.

"That sounds great!" Kyle appeared behind his wife.

"The police believe your story Lee. McMuffin and the other Mafia members were taken to jail. Now I guess we'll meet you back at town." Kyle winked and together Sakura's parents walked away.

"I bet we can beat them." Sakura said. She grabbed Lee's hand and the two raced after Suki and Kyle. Then Dave pulled up in a car.

"Want a lift?" He asked Sakura, Lee, Suki, and Kyle. They all nodded and climbed in. The car was small, so Sakura had to sit on Lee's lap. Neither of them was complaining though.

A/N: I know there wasn't a lot of SakuLee-ness in this story, and I'm sorry for that. With any luck, I'll come up with a new SakuLee story that's so good, you'll all forget how bad this one was!


End file.
